Volume: A Headphones Story
by dance.till.i.drop
Summary: A year after the Bro Army escaped from Brennenburg, Youtubers have been gathering at Pewdie's house in Sweden. The plans for the invasion of the Castle are being laid. A year after the last of the Bro Army escaped her clutches, the Barrel Queen is planning something that could destroy her biggest threat, Sweetiepie, Just throw on some headphones and turn up the volume.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Stephanie. **

"The Bro Army is gathering. If you're hearing this, come to Sweden... we are going to take down the Barrels. We must find our fellow Youtubers, our gaming friends, My name is Stephanie Kjellburgh. Sweetiepie."

X

(Stephanie's POV)

I crossed my arms as I waited in the shadows. The moon made a pattern on the floor of the park, and I looked down at the paper in my hand again.

_Amateur 'Tubers coming to the park tonight. Meet them at midnight. _

_-Markiplier_

A twig snapped not far from where I was standing, and I slipped out of the shadows to greet the three people.

"We fight for the Youtubers." I said by way of the password.

"We are the Bro Army." They answered. I held out a dog tag that bore the brofist symbol.

"I'm Sweetiepie. Stay close." And I turned to the night, and walked away. They followed me through the streets of our city, until we reached the apartment my parents and I shared. I opened the door for the three Youtubers, and looked around. Many others were seated on the couch, at the kitchen table, on the floor, and leaning against the wall. I sighed happily. These were the Youtubers, these were the Bro Army. Our followers, and our fellow fighters.

X

(Stephano's POV)

_I was running, dodging Barrels, and bros, and running to the portal, Pewds behind me. Stephanie waited on the other side of the glowing circle, beckoning urgently. _

_"HURRY!" she screamed, and I pulled the last reserves of my energy. I had to get to her, had to protect her! I dashed through the portal, stumbling on carpet, and falling to my knees. Pewdie ran through after me, and yelled, _

_"Here comes the Brofist!" and the portal closed, locking the Barrels out of the real world. Something slammed into me, and then Stephanie sobbed,_

_"I missed you so much!" I kissed her, and whispered,_

_"I will never leave you again." _I jolted awake, terrified. Cry looked over at me, and shushed, pointing to the two British Youtubers. They were sleeping, peacefully for once. The torture sessions usually left them screaming, nightmares waking them up. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall, running my hand over a cut on my cheek.

'I will come for you my love. I promise.' And I hoped that my words would reach her across the vast spaces of time between our worlds, and she would take heart. But some words are just empty. Like the promise I made in my dream... and love is never supposed to be empty.

'I'm coming, my love. I'm coming.'

**A/N: Hey there Stepharmy! So, thus we begin the second part of our journey with Sweetiepie. To begin, I just want to thank everyone who has supported me through the last book, chiefest among those, Heyit'sRandom, and foxgirl224, and Guest. You guys have been amazing. A shout out to everyone else who has supported. I love reading reviews and hearing what you have to say. Now, serious business: I am starting a Headphones Trilogy forum. Everything will be explained on there. Please go look at it. Once again, thank you so much for all the support, and even if it's an anon review, or a PM, I'd love to hear what you think. Pretty please? **

**I can't wait to hear your thoughts, and as always, **

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES!**

**-d.t.i.d**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie, A.W.H, Spring, and Snazmasta. **

Chapter One:

(Stephanie's POV)

I leaned against the kitchen doorframe, as the three new Youtubers stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Dad walked up to them, holding out his hand.

"I'm Pewdiepie!" The leader, a girl with bright red hair, smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm AliceWhiteHattress, this is SnazmastaStudley, and SpringDychyMyg." She looked around grinning.

"We're here to help. We're here to fight for you, Sweetiepie." Her eyes landed on me, and I nodded.

X

(Charlie's POV)

"Wake up, Charlie!" I pulled out of chairmode with a loud pop, and looked at Stephanie sleepily.

"Huh?" She gestured to the three people behind her.

"This is Alice, Snazmasta, and Spring." I waved and yawned.

"I'm Charlie. Or more widely known as Mr. Chair." Alice's eyes widened.

"Mr. Chair? THE Mr. Chair? From Amnesia?" I nodded, a smile breaking out on my face. She grinned. Stephanie giggled, and sat down at the table, spinning a spare marker. I thought back to when Stephanie was a little girl.

"_Come on, I bought you new crayons!" Marzia said to four year old Stephanie. The little girl crawled up onto the wooden chair, and dumped the bright sticks of colored wax on the table. Marzia planted a kiss on her head, and moved off to do laundry. Stephanie concentrated on her drawing, small hands moving deftly. She occasionally glanced at me, and then returned her eyes to the paper. Felix walked in, and looked at his daughter's drawing. She held it up for inspection, and I saw that it was of me in chairmode, only a lot more colorful. _

"_Wow Steph! Why don't you hang this on the fridge?" She scrambled down from her perch, and ran across to the fridge, pinning the paper to the metal with one of the colorful magnets. She stepped back, and smiled proudly at her work._

X

(Stephano's POV)

I pulled my head up as the door creaked open. PJ whimpered.

"Well… are my friends ready for another chat?" I inwardly sobbed as we were dragged once again to the torture room. PJ, Chris, Cry, and I were tied to a set of racks. None of us could stand, weak from the blood loss and pain we'd endured over the last year. PJ was the weakest, being such a gentle soul. As the Barrel pulled a knife from the set of tools, he began sobbing. Cry gave out soon after, cuts on his cheeks dripping blood down his face in red rivers. Chris stayed strongest, and when he wouldn't crack, the Barrel turned to me. The knife began slicing into my chest, and arms, leaving rips in my tattered gold robe. The knife danced around my face, and as it slid into the soft cartilage of my ear, I let loose a scream. I sagged, tears blurring my vision. Oh god, oh god, when was this going to end? A finger probed the tear in my ear, and I let out another scream as pain lanced through it.

"Oh god, oh god!" I sobbed. Finally we were dragged back to our cell, and left there. PJ and Cry immediately fell asleep. Chris, being the most coherent, began patching up our wounds. Eventually, I slipped off to sleep, dreaming of a beautiful girl, sporting headphones and trying to stay strong for her missing lover.

**A/N: ): I didn't enjoy writing this at all…. Hey Stepharmy! See, I didn't keep you waiting too long! Almost a week though. *shrug* Wednesday will probs be my new update day, because I'm busy every other day of the week of the school year. (Wish me luck at school guys…) Those who reviewed last chapter, thanks so much! **

**The Anime Loving Alchemist**

**MissHunni**

**KT**

**Heyit'sRandom**

**AnneO'Brien**

**Prissy5547**

**MissRune **

**Thanks guys, immensely! Reviews are much loved, so drop one in that little box. (LEVEL UP ACHIEVED!) Oh, and the Forum is open to submit, and I'll add to it later. As always, I love you, and **

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES!**

**-d.t.i.d**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Stephanie, Alice, Snazmasta, Spring, and Adelaide. **

(Stephano's POV)

The four of us were dumped unceremoniously in our cell. Chris, being the most coherent, began tending to our wounds with strips of cloth torn from the mattress in our cell. But my thoughts weren't on my cuts. They were on Stephanie Thoughts of her kept me sane. I fell into a memory of our brief escapade through the castle.

_Stephanie turned to me. _

_"How'd you learn chopnese?" I loosened my sword in it's scabbard. _

_"From your father. He invented it, and together we developed it into a form of telepathic language and a sword play technique." Her eyes widened. _

_"Wow." She muttered. "My dad is actually pretty smart." I hugged her. _

_"You're lucky to have a dad like Pewds." _

X

(Stephanie's POV)

_Stephano's screams echoed around me as I searched desperately for him. I rounded a corner and saw him, chained to the wall, blood running down his face. As I ran towards him, the hallway lengthened and I felt as if the whole world had stopped moving. _

I sat bolt upright in bed, and let out a half scream, before remembering that there were other people in the house. I wiped a shaking hand across my sweaty forehead. I slipped out of bed and tiptoed downstairs. I didn't want to risk waking anyone up, so I felt around blindly and pulled a cup out of the cupboard. The I opened the fridge.

"What're you doing up?" I jumped and whirled around, staring at Alice. She was wearing the same outfit, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm getting a drink." I told her. She nodded and stumbled to the kitchen table. Dad came in, looking scared.

"Nightmare." he muttered.

X

(Pewdie's POV)

I closed both kitchen doors and turned on the light, looking curiously at Stephanie and Alice.

"What're you doing up?" I asked. Alice laughed and Stephanie snorted.

"Can't sleep."

"Nightmare." Stephanie responded.

_Loud sobs dragged me from sleep as our door opened and Stephanie ran in, crying. _

_"I has a bad dweam!" She sobbed. I hugged her. _

_"It's ok. You're ok." I wiped her tears away. _

_"You're safe." _

**A/N: See? Cute ending this time. ANY WHO! I am now opening the Headphones Trilogy Form for Youtube OCs, because we'll be heading into some more interesting stuff now. Thanks for everything Stepharmy, I luv you, and as always, **

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES! **

**-d.t.i.d**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie, Alice, Snazmasta, and Spring. **

(Stephanie's POV)

The next morning, my dad and the other senior Youtubers closeted themselves in the kitchen to plan in earnest. A new report had come in that the Barrels were openly attack Youtuber houses. The list of missing 'Tubers was short:

Jenna Marbles

Danisnotonfire

RPGMinx

Ange Cake.

"Who's the last one?" I asked Alice. She glanced at the list and shrugged.

"I think she's an LP'er," A loud pop echoed through the house, and someone shouted,

"PEWDS! There's a portal open!" I hurtled into the other room and slammed into my mom. A girl stumbled through the portal, collapsing to her knees and gasping her outro.

"First aid kit!" Charlie shouted. The girl looked up at us, eyes glassy.

"I'm Ange Cake. And I have news. Bad news." Before she could tell us, she passed out.

X

Alice found me sitting in the kitchen, brooding over a cup of coffee from the local Starbucks.

"Steph. Ange Cake's awake. She's asking to see you." I turned to Alice, and contemplated her. She had short, curly red hair, which barely brushed her shoulders. Her skin was pale, her eyes a bright green emerald. Her black bow stood out among the curls. I abandoned my cup of coffee and followed her to the spare room/infirmary. When I walked in, Ange Cake tried to sit up, and winced.

"It's ok. Lie still." I told her, and she lay back.

"Sweetiepie. I have a message for you. Well, two actually." I nodded, making eye contact.

"The Barrel Queen is openly declaring war on you and Pewdiepie." This wasn't news. We figured it would be soon, but all the same, this gave us even less time to rescue Stephano. Ange Cake closed her eyes, obviously trying to appear calm.

"And she's also ordered Stephano's execution."

X

(No POV)

In the confusion that followed Ange Cake's words, the small red and white ball rolled behind the couch. Begnt had been sent for a purpose and he would complete it if it took him the whole war.

**A/N: Sorry about not posting this yesterday Stepharmy! Ange Cake belongs to DaggerStar. Thanks again! Feel free to sue me if I butchered your character, but she'll be a little more badass later. So…. Yeah! I'm still waiting for you guys to send me suggestions and Ocs! Go check out the forum, I'll be adding more soon. As always, I luv you guys, aaaaaaannnnndddd:**

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES!  
**

**-d.t.I.d.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie, Alice, Spring, and Snazmasta.

(Stephano's POV)

There was something going on. I could feel the tension in the air. I confided my feeling to Cry, and he said that he felt it too. The other three were too delirious to do anything besides lay there. I was worried that they were going to die. They each burned with fever, and what little food and water we had went to them. The door creaked open, and I was pulled to my feet. I hung wearily between the two Untrustable Statues. They chattered as they pulled me down the halls, before throwing me into a room, where a table was set up, along with chairs, and most disturbing of all, a guillotine. I shakily got to my knees, then ever so slowly rose to my feet. By that time, the Barrel Queen had come in, followed by a few Untrustables, more Barrels, and a figure swathed in a black cloak.

"What do you want?" I rasped, not even bothering to glare. She chuckled humorlessly.

"That's for me to know an you to find out." She replied, echoing words she had said to me over a year ago. I glanced at the figure in black, curiosity getting the better of me. I felt the eyes in the hood watching me, and felt the hostile weight settle on my shoulders.

"You see, I can't let you go, so why don't I send someone like you to your precious Sweetiepie, hm?" And the figure threw off his cloak. I gasped and staggered back, falling against the wall.

"Hello Stephano. Surprised to see me?" Gonzales chuckled.  
X

(Stephanie's POV)

I collapsed into hysteria and Snazmasta had to drag me to my room. I was locked in, and as I began to calm a little, I hurled myself against the door. Over and over, I slammed it, until I gave way and I tumbled into the hallway. I scrambled to my feet and flew downstairs, bursting into the kitchen, and yelling,

"ANYONE WHO DARES LOCK ME IN A ROOM AGAIN WILL GET TOSSED OFF THIS BUILDING!" Everyone fell quiet and I glared around, stalking towards the table.

"Now. We have to get to Stephano. Now." I turned to Ange Cake, who was sitting in a chair, watching the proceedings.

"When is Stephano to be executed?" She gulped and closed her eyes.

"Soon. Very very soon." I inhaled a calming breath.

"We need to move fast, and that means we are sending a small team... three or four people." I began looking around.

"Volunteers?" I pointed to myself, and then at Dad, who nodded. Alice raised her hand, and then Toby raised his.

"Thanks." I adjusted my headphones and turned to the door.

"We leave in two hours."

X

An hour later...

Alice, Spring, and I were sitting in the living room, when a portal opened again. I stared at the portal, and then jumped up and screamed when Stephano came stumbling through.

"STEPHANO!" I screamed, and threw myself into his arms. Behind him, a young man with bright red hair, white skin, and wearing a suit came through also.

"Begnt?" Dad gasped. Stephano hugged me.

"How?" I cried, looking up at him.

"The Barrels are so distracted it was easy for one person to slip away." He croaked. We hugged again, and I figured that everything was right now.

X

(Stephano's POV)

I stared wistfully at the scene in the seeing orb. The Barrel Queen laughed and extinguished it. I gave her a scathing look, and then dropped my head. My love was being held by another... and even though he looked like me, he wasn't. It was my traitor brother, and I would find a way to kill him.

"Jealous, Stephano?" The Barrel Queen laughed. She circled me, looking at me, and fingered my matted hair, ripped tunic.

"What. do. you. want." I hissed. She hummed, and placed her hands on her hips.

"The Kjellburgs dead."

**A/N: Ok, so that's a little longer. What did you guys think? I love reviews... and longer/more reviews=longer/ faster updates. BTW: What did everyone think of a Machine for Pigs? OMG, it was amazing to see Pewds playing Amnesia again... we're back where it all began. Anyway, as always, I luv you guys, aaaaannnnnddddd:**

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES! **

**-d.t.i.d**


	6. Chapter 5

(Charlie's POV)

She was totally enraptured with him, I thought, it's almost like he has a spell on her. Mark wandered over, and glanced at Stephanie and Stephano.

"Something isn't right about Stephano." He said quietly to me. I nodded, fiddling with my glasses, and chewing my lip. The two lovebirds came in, Stephano looking slightly smug, Stephanie clutching onto his arm with an adoring look on her face. They sat down, and Stephano looked straight at me.

"Hey Mr. Chair, markiplier." We both nodded. He glanced at me again, and I noticed that his eyes weren't their usual silver... they were gold. I turned to Mark, who met my eyes, and we came to an agreement. Something was wrong about Stephano, and we would find out what.

X

(danisnotonfire's POV)

I woke up in a cell, which was dimly lit. There were two girls in the cell with me, one with long blonde hair and green highlights, and one with black hair and glasses. A small candle was the only illumination. I groggily staggered to my feet and rattled the door.

"LET ME OUT DAMMIT!" I yelled, looking into the hallway.

"Be quiet!" A voice to my left hissed.

"Or they'll hurt you!" I tried to see who was talking.

"What? Who?" The voice was quiet for a few seconds, then said,

"The Barrels. That's who captured us." I growled.

"I'm Dan Howell by the way," I told the voice. They gasped.

"DAN? It's me, it's PJ! I'm here, with Chris, and Cryotic!"

"PJ! Chris!" Hollow, clacking footsteps made me and PJ go quiet. PJ whimpered, and I heard the sounds of shuffling. A Barrel came into view. He was short, with a brown suit, black sunglasses, and a short sword buckled at his hip. He glared at me, and I shrank back into the cell. What was going on?

X

(Stephanie's POV)

Something was wrong. I couldn't think straight, and all of my thoughts were bent to Stephano's amazingness. If it even was Stephano. I glanced up at his face, which was set in a relaxed smile. His eyes, which I had come to love, weren't silver... they were bright gold, like Adelaide's. I thought back to a conversation I had with Stephano;

_"Adelaide and Gonzales were twins... they both have gold eyes, unlike mine, which are silver." _I pulled away from "Stephano" and jumped out of my chair.

"You're not Stephano." He turned to me, looking confused.

"Who would I be, then?" I placed my hands on my hips, and sneered.

"You know who you are! GONZALES." I spat, and turned away from him. He chuckled.

"Well... I can't believe I fooled you for a whole week. They told me you were smart, Sweetiepie." I turned back to him and stared. he looked a lot different, with silver instead of gold robes, and it was emblazoned with the Barrel symbol on it.

"What have you done with Stephano?" I hissed, fists clenching. He laughed again.

"Haven't you heard? We killed him." And with that, he said a Youtuber's intro and stepped backwards through the portal. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and sank to the floor, a hand pressed to my mouth. Everything was going wrong. I could almost feel my world shattering around me as his words bounced around in my head.

_"Haven't you heard? We killed him."_

**A/N: AH! Triple update! I feel soo dang proud of myself. Anyway... I hope I didn't rush that, but I need to move this along, and I needed a place to stop. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, go check out the forum, I'm heading into some Bro Army stuff, and I need some Youtubers. Please, please. As always, I luv you guys, annnnnnddddddd:**

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES!**

**-d.t.i.d**


	7. Chapter 6

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything except for Sweetie, Alice, Spring, and Snazmasta. **

Chapter Six:

(Pewdie's POV)

Begnt smiled warily at me. I glared back. I hadn't seen the Ball since I'd played Lucius. That game had almost been the death of me. Surprisingly, I had almost given into the Barrels, through Begnt. Only Stephano had been able to pull me back, and even then, it took me a while to re-habilitate from the experience. Begnt frowned.

"Pewdie, what's wrong?" he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Don't you trust me?" I shuddered and smiled at him.

"Of course." His pout turned into a grin, filled with malice.

"Then this will only take a minuet."

X

(Stephanie's POV)

I ran my fingers along the golden scabbard in my lap. Then I drew the sword, holding it up to the light. It flashed in the light, blinding me. I swore and lowered it, rubbing my eyes. The door swung open, and Charlie hurried in, a panicked look on his face.

"Steph, something's wrong with your dad!" I jumped up, sword still in hand and followed Charlie out to the living room. A portal was open, my dad standing in front of it. He held Bengt, in object form.

"Dad?" I called, walking forward, holding my sword.

"I'm with the Barrels now." He laughed and stepped backwards through the portal. I lunged forward, but the portal shut behind him. I gasped, almost dropping my sword. Pewdiepie… the leader of the Bro Army, the first fighter for the Light Gamers, was working for the Barrels.

X

(Bengt's POV)

When we went through the portal, Pewdie immediately noticed the tricycle sitting in the corner. He jumped onto it, and wheeled down the hallway, singing loudly,

"THEY SEE ME ROLLING, THEY HATING!" I shook my head with a chuckle, and followed him. The Barrel Queen walked out a door, and placed her hands on her hips, surveying the Youtuber.

"Very good, Bengt. Now our planning can begin in earnest." I nodded, bowing.

"They will be defenseless and disoriented after the conversion of their leader." I grinned wickedly.

"They won't stand a chance."

X

(Charlie's POV)

I watched as everyone began panicking, and Stephanie jumped up onto the coffee table.

"Everybody, calm down!" She shouted, raising her sword, and waving at the air. Almost instantaneously, everyone shut up.

"Look, I know that Pewdiepie is gone. Obviously something is wrong." She sighed, and looked at me.

"But we need to continue on. I will lead the Bro Army, I am Sweetiepie after all. But I'll need help. Who wants to help?" Alice, Snazmasta, and Spring were the first three volunteers, followed by me. A group of three approached the coffee table.

"Ange Cake?" Stephanie asked, and smiled. The other blonde girl nodded, crossing her arms.

"We wanna help. This is JameyRocket, and Darcey Patterson." Stephanie nodded, and waved for her advisors to follow her into the dining room. The rest of the Youtubers dispersed.

"The Barrels will figure that we will fall into chaos after dad's conversion. But we will be prepared." She looked at JameyRocket.

"I need you to supply everyone with weapons, and we need to start training the Bro Army." She turned to Ange Cake and said,

"There will be a battle, and we might need uniforms. I'll help, but I need you and Darcey to start working on that." She slammed her palm into her fist.

"We are the Bro Army, and we will not be defeated."

**A/N: Finally, finally finally, I have a chapter out, and I apologize. I have been so freaking busy….. and I promise updates will be a little more regular soon. As always, I luv you all, and **

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES!  
**

**-d.t.i.d**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie, Alice, Spring, and Snazmasta. **

The Barrel Queen drummed her fingers impatiently on the arm of her throne.

"Are you sure they will come Bengt?" She asked the Ball. He nodded, smiling grimly.

"Oh, they will. They'd never pass up a chance to attack Pewdiepie. The door of the audience hall opened, and a small figure waddled in.

"Ah." Begnt said.

"Your Majesty, this is the Duck Commander."

X

(Stephanie's POV)

JameyRocket stood in front of his squadron, calling the drills. I watched approvingly. It had been almost a month since the Bro Army had begun training, and they had improved immensely. I put a hand on Jamey's shoulder.

"Excellent." We'd officially declared war and even sent one of our Yotubers to do it. He'd come back, looking triumphant, and told me,

"The Barrels Queen says only that we are foolish." Now, I walked back inside. We'd moved the HeadQuarters of the Bro Army to an abandoned house near the park. Spring was in the dining room, reading over some reports.

"Our informant says the Duck Armada has joined forces with the Barrels." I frowned and skimmed the report.

"Ducks?" Charlie snorted.

"Mischief makers, very little battle experience, but one thing in common with the Barrels." He and I locked gazes, and he continued,

"They both hate Pewdiepie and the Bro Army."

X

(Adelaide's POV)

The message had been circulating all week… "The Bro Army has declared war, we are going to fight." I felt a twinge of excitement. If the Bro Army had declared war, how many Youtubers did they actually have? I shared my concern with Piggeh, who said,

"With Stephanie leading the Bros, I think they can do anything they want."

**A/N: Ducks…. I am totes crediting this to Heyit'sRandom… because it was a marvelous idea! An**y guesses on who the informant is? Lemme know: PM me! I'm so excited for your guys's support, and as always, I luv you all,

PEACE TO THE COOKIES!

-d.t.I.d


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie, Spring, and Alice. **

**Chapter Eight:**

(Stephanie's POV)

I waited anxiously as Ange Cake tracked Mr. Chair's progress towards the library. She twiddled a few nobs on a control pannel, and then said,

"Well, shit." I frowned.

"What?' Ange twiddled a few more buttons and said,

"The Barrels got smart and put a lock on the library. Get me Spring, please?" I pulled on my coat and walked out to the park, where JameyRocket was teaching hand-to-hand combat.

"Hey, can I borrow Spring?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We hit a wall in the library." I explained and he nodded.

"SPRING!" He shouted.

"Yeah?"

"You're needed inside!" I grinned at Jamey and went back inside. Spring came in after me.

"What can I help you with?" He asked. Ange Cake quickly explained, and Spring cracked his knuckles. He grinned, and sat down.

"Not a problem."

X

(Charlie's POV)

I stared at the keypad, anger coursing through me. Who did the Barrels think they were, locking away priceless information? My headset buzzed, and Ange Cake said,

"Charlie, look at the keypad. Is it a generic one?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Stand by." She went silent and I began looking around anxiously.

"Ok, the code is one of these…. 745. 890, 0112." I punched in each of the codes. The second one worked. I slipped inside, and hurried towards the time/space continuum books. Stephanie had a theory that if we shattered the barrier between the real world, and the gaming/fantasy world that we could drain the Barrels power. I ran my fingers over the spines, muttering the titles to myself. My hand paused on a book titled, Creating a Barrier. I pressed the intercom on my headset and said,

"Book found. Portal library?" Ange Cake was silent for a moment.

"Hang on. Something's blocking my set down." We'd been able to figure out how to portal to certain places, if it was open. Some areas were blocked. Now that the library was unlocked, Ange Cake should be able to remotely open a portal. Meanwhile, I hurried across to the prophecy books. I pulled out the Youtube volume, and began flipping through it. I glanced over how Pewdiepie came to the castle, and went to the back. My eyes widened.

"Steph? You might wanna hurry up on that portal. Something's not right." The very walls seemed to be breathing. Ange Cake growled in frustration.

"Charlie, use my intro." She told me it and I repeated it. Nothing happened.

"Ange? It didn't work…." My headset was silent.

"Ange? Steph? Alice?" A low chuckled came from behind me.

"Mr. Chair. What a pleasant surprise." I turned and glared at the man behind me.

"Hello Skully."

X

(Stephanie's POV)

The computer screen went blank.

"DAMMIT!" Ange Cake scream, and began punching buttons.

"Charlie! Can you hear me?" She yelled. I froze.

"Steph, help me! We gotta get Charlie!" Some part of me bellowed,

'PULL IT TOGETHER!' and I jumped into action.

"Ange, get a team together, Alice, Jamey, Snazmasta, and Spring. We're going NOW!" I took the stairs two at a time, and threw on my leather aviator jacket, and buckled my sword, Stephano's sword, around my waist. As I ran back downstairs, I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Jamey Rocket , Darcey Patterson, Ange Cake, Markiplier, Yamimash, AliceWhiteHattress, SnazmastaStudley, and SpringDychyMgy were standing in front of the computer. I smiled grimly at them.

"Let's go." And the invasion of Castle Brennenburg had begun.

**A/N: AHA! Thus begins our battles. (Being confused) Anyway, thanks fro all the reviews, and especially those who submitted; DaggerStar, Max Prior, and yingyangchick425, I don't know what I'd be doing without you. So, I must go now, and I luv you all! ANDNNDNDNDNDNNDND!**

**-PEACE TO THE COOKIES!**

**-d.t.I.d**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie, Alice, Spring, and Snazmasta**

(Charlie's POV)

Skully chuckled and snapped his fingers. I dropped the books I was holding onto a shelf, and held up my fists. A group of Barrel guards came out from behind the bookshelves and surrounded me.

"Very nice of you to make this easy for us, Mr. Chair." I glared at him.

"Yeah, you're welcome" My arms were pulled behind my back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Skully asked me as my hands were tied.

"Research." I replied vaguely. Skully's face darkened.

"Oh? You always were so clever, Mr. Chair." I laughed with out humor and continued to glare at him as I was dragged away. Then I turned to the hallways… which were heading towards the Inner Sanctum.

X

(Stephanie's POV)

"Our first order of business is the library. If we take it, we have access and control of all the castle's information." I told my team as we exited the Portal.

"Nice. The library is down a hallway to the right." Toby said through my headphones.

"Thanks." I murmured and headed off down the passage. Alice tapped my shoulder as we ran and whispered,

"Steph, what is we can't find Charlie?" I furrowed my eyebrows and responded,

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." We entered the library slowly, and it was dead silent.

"Spread out, check the room and every corner." I quickly headed to the second floor of the library, calling softly,

"Charlie! It's me, it's Stephanie." But there was no answer. I met the others at the doors.

"Nothing. But we did find these two books. And knowing Mr. Chair, if they weren't the ones he needed, he would've put them back." Alice told me. I took the books, and read the titles; Creating a Barrier and Yotube and Castle Brennenburg. I pressed them close to my chest and said,

"We have to get these home and study them. Jamey, Darcey, I want you to barricade the doors to the library. Ange and Alice, I need you two to come home with me, and get another team together to hold down the library." Alice was distracted, listening to her headphones.

"Yes, we know. But can you get past the firewall?" Pause.

"Ok. We'll stand by." And she turned towards me.

"Apparently the Barrels have figured out a way to firewall the library to Youtube Portals. Clever, but Toby thinks he can get past it." A few moments later, a portal opened. Alice, Ange and I went through, landing on the carpet of the living room. Ange immediately ran outside to begin gathering a group, while Alice gave Toby a run down.

"No matter what, we have to hold the library. Until I can figure out how to break the Barrier, we can go after Charlie. The Bro Army will. Not. Be. Defeated."

**A/N: Hey Stepharmy! How ya'll liking it? And here reappears our favorite traitor…. Lol. Anyway, I have to make this quick, so I luv yo all, and **

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES!**

**-d.t.i.d**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Stephanie, Alice, Snazmasta, and Spring. **

The Barrel Queen paced back and forth, her dress making small swishing noises. Bengt watched her unconcerned, sprawling on the steps of the throne dais.

"What are you so worried about?" The Ball asked. The Barrel Queen whirled on him.

"The Bro Army has taken the library, the library! They've taken all our information. And I'm not supposed to be worried!" The throne room door opened and the Duck Commodore came in. The Barrel Queen composed herself.

"Hello. News?" Bengt translated, still bored.

"The Bro Army has yet to continue the attack. They seem content to stay in the library. Sweetiepie has yet to show herself again." The Barrel Queen smiled in relief.

"Excellent."

X

(Stephanie's POV)

I rubbed my eyes and squinted at the old book. Then I cursed.

"I don't understand! Why did Charlie want these books?" Alice shrugged, looking over her notes.

"There's nothing about destroying the Barrier. There's a lot about it." She sighed and then squinted out the window.

"What the hell is that!?" she cried, and we both jumped to our feet. I drew my sword and leveled it at the door. A group of Youtubers poured in and I stared. With them was our informant, sagging between JameyRocket and Ange Cake.

"Steph! We need a first aid kit!" Someone shouted. I skidded into the kitchen and grabbed the emergency kit.

"What happened?" I said, kneeling beside her. Aeryn gasped, and whispered,

"Damn ducks." And passed out.

X

(Charlie's POV)

"What do you WANT, Skully?" Bengt asked in irritation. When he turned and saw me, his eyes widened.

"Mr. Chair." He chuckled.

"Well, well, well. This _is_ a surprise." I glared at him. Then I spat, hitting the Ball in the face. He wiped it off and then grabbed my face, titling it back so he could look me in the eye.

"When did this meek little chair become so brave?" he hissed. I smiled, humorless.

"When I stepped up to protect Sweetiepie." Bengt stepped back, terror flashing in his eyes.

"Sweetiepie is nothing. Especially since we have you." And with that, he snapped his fingers and I was dragged away the door slamming between us.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Stephanie, Alice, Spring, and Snazmasta. **

(Stephanie's POV)

I noted with dry humor that chaos seems to happen a lot with the Bro Army. Aeryn was lifted up and taken to one of the spare rooms to be treated a little better, while I was shoved to the side and told to stay out of the way. I made my way into the kitchen to see if we'd come up with anything else. Darcey and Alice were both sitting at the table, Alice dejectedly stirring a cup of coffee round and round. I collapsed at the table and dropped my head onto my forearms.

"Oh god." I moaned and began scratching at the table. Alice took her spoon out of the mug and took a sip, pulling a disgusted face.

"How do people drink coffee?" I began giggling hysterically. Darcey looked at me in incredulity. I just laughed all the harder, pushing my hair back away from my face. Alice joined me, obviously happy for the distraction. Something clanked against the table, and I looked down. Stephano's locket was sitting on the table. It had fallen from the collar of my shirt, and was swinging around as I laughed. My smile died as I grabbed the locket and stuffed it back inside my shirt. Alice frowned at me, and then grabbed my hand.

"Look, I don't think Stephano is dead. And you shouldn't either. We. Will. Find. Him." I looked up at her, tears in my eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" I croaked. Alice stood up straight and smirked at me.

"What if I told you that we have capture almost all of the cell block and began looking around. We found….. something you'd be very pleased to see."

X

(Charlie's POV)

I sighed and banged on the door again, growling menacingly.

"It won't do anything." A voice said. In the wall was a hole about the size of my head was there, and someone was standing on the other side. The voice that spoke was low and raspy, sounding sad and terrified.

"Who's there?" I asked, moving closer.

"What, don't you recognize me?" the man asked. He held up a lantern and grinned sadly at me.

"Has it really been that long, old friend?" Pewdiepie asked. I stared at him, confused. 

"But…. I though Bengt turned you?" He laughed. It was a harsh sound, and I flinched to hear it.

"You can only keep the Bro Army down for so long. How has Stephanie been?" I shrugged, moving closer.

"She's been…. Strange. She's leading the Army, and we're looking for a way to destroy the barrier. We're almost there." Pewds stared at me.

"Wow, my daughter is ambitious." I smiled and nodded.

"She's been doing great." I slammed my fist into my hand.

"We're going to win!"

X

I followed Ange and Alice into the portal, sword strapped to my back and holding a pistol. My heart thumped wildly.

"And you're sure?" I asked, hope dawning in my chest. Alice nodded, peeking around a corner. We ran quietly down a hallway, and then Ange stopped in front of a door.

"In here." She said, and opened the door. I swallowed hard and stepped inside, squinting in the dim light. A figure was slouched on the floor, along with a few others. A golden hood was pulled over their head, and the tattered remnants of a tunic hung around his torso. The man looked up, and stared at me, eyes turning from darkened and haunted, to joy and amazement.

"Ste-Ste-Stephano…?" I asked, and my hands flew to my mouth. He stood with difficulty and walked towards me. I dropped the gun to the floor and held out my hand to his face.

"How'd you find me, dear one?" He asked, and then kissed me with such ferocity, I nearly fell over.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we are together again." I whispered against his mouth, and pressed in for another kiss.

**A/N: Book 2… finished. We'll have to see what happens next… but I can't promise it'll be soon. I'm doing Nanowrimo and focusing on school work, so updates might be a little spastic. Thank you for everything my wonderful Stepharmy, and I shall see you in Book Three! (Speaking of which, I would appreciate it if you guys would leave a comment on what you would like me to call it.) As always, I love ya, and **

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES!**

**-d.t.i.d**


End file.
